Eidolon's Rebirth
by 12 Angry Pandas
Summary: Cold, blackened eyes bore into the sole emerald one of that exuded disheartening. It wanted to plead but the time for that was over. "Precisely why my decision stands. Do what you will with it. But remember: You are a Bookman. First and foremost."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Eidolon's Rebirth. Seeing it must have peaked your curiosity, I'm glad you stopped by! Surprisingly it's a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Be warned it might have revisions. As my professor once said, "If you feel accomplished with what you wrote, you've done something wrong." That and he likes to mention my love of anime often. If I had a nickel for everytime I heard "Yo dawg, I heard you like anime." I'd have at least a dollar. If that.**_

_**I don't own these people. In my dreams I do but this is real life sadly.**_

_**Warning: Potential OOC with the characters. That is all. **_

* * *

On the one night he wished for a moon, the sky refused his silent prayer. Perhaps it's best this way; not even a silhouette should be seen after all. Still, a part of him was deeply saddened not to be given the opportunity to explain or to see familiar faces for a final time despite the sorrowful expressions he knew those faces would bare. A sole eye scanned the dimly lit room, taking up it's character for a last time. Though the stars didn't illuminate the room, much to his chagrin, there were still a few things that could be made out. A chair that lost much of its mahogany paint job on the top rail from the boots always rested on top of it. The door with splinters poking from the right corner abused from hammer training. The general dysfunctional appearance of the room itself but still smelled clean.

Then there was the occupant in the bed whose face remained unseen due to it being surrounded by pillows and a single black comforter that held a random brown stain. Of which, was insisted that was coffee.

But time was not gracious. The morning would arrive and he knew it. However a conversation from earlier and that occupant slowed his movements.

X.X.X

_ An eye twitched as it stared into the small scrap of paper in his hand. It contained a small note, a single phrase, but that's all was needed to fill up an entire body with foreboding dread. _

'Lavi, it is time.'

_ Months of training prepared him for this, but it seemed so soon. Hell, he could remember the first day he joined The Order. Then again, he could remember multiple things so memory might not be the best example in this case. _

_ That note continued to haunt him the more he stared at it, leaning against the wall for small support. Lavi read the note multiple times as if the sentence would turn into "_Lavi, quit being dramatic_" or "_Lavi, I see you~". _ Anything but this. Being so transfixed on the note, he failed to notice a short, elderly man or hear the first three attempts to get his attention._

"Lavi."

_ Tearing his visible eye from the paper, he glanced up at the old man, conjuring up a grin he's famous for. _

"Hey Old Panda! I was _just_ coming to see you!"

_ The laugh that came afterward did nothing to appease the mood of this mentor. The man eyed him curtly before facing his back towards the youth, speaking from over his shoulder._

"I send that note exactly thirty-two minutes ago. Your reluctance speaks volumes. Follow me to the library. I will discuss the rest there." _Without a further word spoken, the elder Bookman made his way down the long corridor, feet briskly touching the tile in quick steps. Pushing off the wall, Lavi slowed his stride so he could remain behind the shorter male. _

_ Arriving at the library was a shorter walk than anticipated for Lavi. Upon further inspection, the usual vacant place was void of all life, excluding themselves it seems. 'He must have planned this..' The dread increased with each step until Bookman gestured to a small, wooden round table near the window. Taking a seat, he stared directly to the empty seat across from him, expecting Lavi to do the same. As the youth did what was silently told, he was eyed critically before a sigh broke the silence. _

"I warned you countless times about personal attachments. We are here strictly on business. Not only did you compromise your positioning of remaining unbiased, you seemed to have mixed business with pleasure as well." _The dark blush that stained Lavi's face did nothing but gain a glare from the elder. Lavi shied away from the gaze before mustering the courage to look at him directly._

"Bookman it's not like that. I can assure you that it's only temporary and recen-"

"It's been over a year Lavi. That hardly qualifies as 'recent'. I have known since the beginning."

"Yeah..but that hardly qualifies as being biased! I still only interfere when needed! I won't-"

"Do you love him?"

_ Silence entered the library as the hung itself in the air. When the youth pursed his lips and stared out the window, it was all the Bookman needed. Lavi missed the momentarily disappointed expressed that hit the old man's face. Bookman sighed before clearing his throat, pulling a document from his engorged sleeves. He slid it over to Lavi's end of the table, watching him stare at the paper with feigned interested. A dossier. What was surprising was the name in the dossier: __**Bookman**__. An emerald eye widened as they stared at their, now former, mentor. The old man continued to watch his movements before continuing._

"You have had forty-nine alias. _This _is the final one. I have nothing more to teach you. You have a location to start your next mission. There is no reason to have two Bookmans and there's no purpose for you here. Not anymore."

_ The dossier was regarded with a hint of disdain before the youth sighed and rested his gaze on the elder._

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

_ His eye widened for the second time that day. _"Why tonight? Can't it be tomorrow morning or the afternoon? Tonight...tonight's not enough time."_ The old man ignored the plea that was apparent in the youth's voice. Hearing the library door open, he stood locking his eyes with Lavi's singular one._

"Precisely why my decision stands. Do what you will with it. But remember: You are a Bookman. First and Foremost."

X.X.X

_ Despite his stomach growling, Lavi couldn't muster up the desire to eat the yakisoba in front of him. Even while his 'friends' were carrying on about something, he was too engulfed into his dossier to notice the context of the conversation. _

'_I have to leave tonight..no specific location just until I "enter a clearing surrounded by the forest. Damn it that could be anywhere..The least he could do is be specific.' _

_ If it wasn't for the hand that waved in his face, he would've failed to notice the harsh grip on the document or the varied levels of concern that held in the faces of those around him. Lenalee's eyebrows were proof enough, Allen held that sympathy smile he often did when those around him were troubled. As for Kanda, his scowl was a tad deeper than usual._

"Lavi what's wrong? You've been staring at that document since we've entered the cafeteria. What's that thing for anyway?"

_ Registering that situation, Lavi cursed inwardly for being distracting for so long. Slipping it into his breast pocket, he looked at them smiling as he huffed dramatically._

"I have to go and get some innocence from Greenland! I have to leave my _precious_ Yu behind. I have no one to keep me warm on those cold, winter nights!" _He faked a few sobs as he head rested on Kanda's shoulder, promptly putting the samurai's arm around him. Said samurai rolled his eyes but did nothing to remove his arm._

"Firstly, I told you not to call me that. Secondly, it's called a blanket and could you be any gayer?"

"Hello? Red hair? I'm _flaming~_"

_ The added wink caused the other two at the table to laugh quietly while Kanda scoffed and started on his second bowl of soba. Lavi chuckled with the group, pausing to lean over and press his lips to the corner of the samurai's mouth. Kanda turned his head slightly and gave the Bookman a chaste kiss of his own. Lavi inwardly reveled in gesture before pulling away as quick as the kiss started, smirking as he heard the other male mutter "idiot" under his breath. Lavi laid his head on Kanda's shoulder once more, staring into the contents of his yakisoba bowl. The only girl smiled warmly at the scene before sighing._

"As long as that's the only thing bothering you. You must be fine if you're harassing Kanda..just don't scare me like that okay?"

"Lenalee, I'm sure Lavi didn't mean it. He pulls stunts everyday. I mean look at Kanda. There's a reason he scowls all the time." _Immediately saying that Allen stuffed a corndog in his mouth, as Kanda shot daggers in his direction and Lenalee giggled to herself. Lavi could only smile with an increasing sadness as he watched the scene before him. _

_ Listening vaguely to their idle pratter, he could only hope Kanda wouldn't notice his change in demeanour. He also hoped that male failed to notice the increased grip Lavi had when their fingers became laced either._

X.X.X

Seeing as everything worth having was packed, Lavi sat on the bed. Glancing at his attire, he knew that he was wearing a loose-fitting black sweater and dark green pants that were slim-fit. Though it wouldn't do him much to wear his Exorcist uniform, he packed it all the same. As he began to lace his boots, a hand touched his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Yu sitting up, moving his blackened tresses out of the way in an attempt to removing the sleep that resided in his eyes.

'_Damn, didn't mean to wake him.' _He thought solemnly as he continued to stare at the male in front of him, refusing to make a sound. The once sleeping male took his took his turn in surveying the surroundings. The once messy environment he grew accustomed to was bare to the point of being vacant. When he eyed the owner of the room, he noticed his aura was as off putting now as it was this afternoon. Kanda chose to ignore it earlier but he knew the redhead was troubled. Sighing inwardly, the male wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist pulling him to rest against his chest. His chin rested on top of the red mane, calloused hands resting against equally calloused hands.

Lavi instantly became still as he tried to conceal the inkling of a shaken breath that exited his body. Judging from the hum that he heard against Kanda's throat, it was heard anyway.

"This isn't about the trip to Greenland is it?" Kanda inquired after a few more moments of silence, sleep evident in his voice.

"Of course it is. You know I hate the cold. Besides, I have to go with that finder Delco Dudley."

"Brudley Lavi."

"Well, he's a dud."

"Lavi, what did that document really say?"

_A pause._

"I have to go to Greenland to retrieve innocence believed to be found in a cave encased in ice."

"Why are you leaving so early? It's barely past midnight from the looks of it."

"The entrance to the cave is only visible three times a day: at 3:52 in the morning, 13:17 in the afternoon and 23:14 at night. Given the account I missed the one at night and the amount of time to look for the location as well as travel durations. I'd have to leave no more than twenty minutes from now."

"Just let me see the damn paper Lavi." Kanda sat the Bookman in front of him and turned him to roughly look him in the eye as best he could. The lack of light made it difficult to see Kanda clearly. Luckily, the same could be said for him.

Seeing as the conversation was slowly turning into something he didn't want it to, Lavi just willed his body to leave the warmth that was Kanda and finished lacing his boots with a new urgency. Grabbing his suitcase and strapping Iron Hammer to his leg, he stood and leaned over to kiss Kanda in an attempt to ease the older boy's mind. However, the plan backfired. The kissed oozed desperation and need. Sadness and urgency. Lavi was slipping. His facade nearly broke as he pulled away. He knew he needed to go, but walking through that door meant losing Yu.

_His warmth._

_His subtle displays of affection._

_His support._

_His Love.._

A hand reached out for Lavi once more but he retracted the moment it came close. The same hand stilled for a moment before the sound of covers shuffling entered the room.

'_Please..stay in bed.'_

Feet landed on the cool tiles as the bed waned.

'_No Yu..stay.'_

With each padded step, Lavi took one closer to the door. _It is time. _Staying any longer is dangerous. For the third time, a hand reached out to Lavi as comfort but for a third time, it was rejected.

"At least let me walk you-"

"No. Please just go back to bed Yu. _Please." _

While the other knew something was wrong, he lost the desire to push any further. He stared at the back of Lavi's head, mentally willing him to turn around. He'd be strong for the boy as he cried out any frustration he might of had. He'd know what was in that document. He'd even kiss the boy's forehead and wait for the male to sleep. He knew he didn't do it often, but if it got Lavi to stay..

Alas, Kanda retreated from the boy, crawling back into bed while ''don't die'' was uttered under his breath. Lavi threw a forced smile as he demanded his feet to leave the room, shutting it behind him. The small click that followed resonated within but he urged his feet to move forward. There's no stopping. Boot pounded the tiles as quietly as possible but with a much needed haste. They didn't falter even as they left the building or descended down the mountain. Not as the terrain turned from harsh tile to cold grass and the air nipped at his neck. No, he kept walking. He couldn't stop to look back. Not now. Not ever.

X.X.X

The sky was a shade lighter, by the time his feet urged him to stop. Lavi slid against a tree, staring to the open field in front of him. _'I actually did it.' _He thought watching the wind dance against the grass. He almost wanted to stay, to crawl back in bed with Yu and pretend he was never given such a stupid note. But he knew he couldn't. Not to Bookman, not the man he gave his life to. He was the elder's only apprentice; the man lost one previously and was too old to send get another. He vowed to become indebted to the clan.

_You are a Bookman. First and foremost._

But that didn't stop the sorrow brooding or the choked sob that was lodged in his throat. He could cry but he wouldn't. The pain was there, but it won't surface. He won't allow it too. Instead, he leaned back, head tilted to the sky. The wind picked up but he didn't do much against the harsher nips he felt against his skin.

"Pretty chilly, isn't it?"

Alarmed, the youth looked over only to be face to face with a face larger than any normal means with a grin to match. The tailored creature tipped his top hat in Lavi's general direction with the edge if his pumpkin-tipped umbrella. A fattened hand was held out in mock civility.

"You've been expected. Glad you could finally make it, Bookman."

* * *

_**A/N: Look at you getting through chapter 1! I knew you could do it! Now I bet you're wondering? "Yo panda! Why is just Lavi selected?" Good question, baby bear! The answer is, I know who I'll be shipping in the story but do you? While you're reviewing my shiz, tell me how you felt about it! Please? I mean, might as well since you're down here right? It'll be fun! Do you think Lavi and Kanda will make it? Did you ignore the pairing at the bottom? Will Lavi be raped in the forest? What exactly did the dossier say? Will I keep making up questions for you each chapter? Tune in next time on E.R.B! *pets you and feeds you bamboo***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Welcome my dears to chapter two of Eidolon's Rebirth. I'm proud that you made it through the first chapter! *claps in your honor* Now that you made it this far, I'm going to set the story straight/ground rules for this fictional tale.**_

_**1. Lavi and Kanda were dating for over a year before this fic started. 16 to be exact.**_

_**2. This isn't going to be happy for anyone in this story. If your looking for boy meets boy, they fall in love, babies happen. I'm sorry, you can cry on my shoulder later.**_

_**3. So you don't get lost in the sauce, I will always refer to Lavi as 'Lavi', but for the most part, the characters  in this story will know him as 'Bookman'. He's in his final alias so 'Lavi' is gone just like the other 48 before that name.**_

_**4. Lavi is a Bookman, first and foremost. Very important thing to note in this story since you'll probably hate him and me at some point.**_

_**5. This is slightly AU. People will have powers not seen in the anime or manga, the timeline won't be consistent at all, hell half the info I spill might not even be true. I'm toying with it to suite my devious needs. **_

_**6. OOC will happen because of multiple things so if something doesn't seem like a particular character, especially Lavi, that's okay. Lavi isn't 'Lavi' any more and since he's a new person, it leaves a lot of room to manipulate everyone's thoughts and see a different side of people we don't normally see.**_

_**7. Eidolon is a noun. It means an unsubstantial image: apparition, phantom, ghost, etc. **_

_**Okay now that that's out of the way, go ahead and read my dears! This should clear some things up for people if you were confused before but these are all the tips I'm spilling! Bwahahaha!**_

_**Warning: I don't own . If I did, Cross Marian would be married to be by now and 30% of the cast would have died out a long time ago. That and blood play. There's some blood play in this.**_

* * *

Lavi quickly rose to his feet, ignoring the dull pain that shot up his legs from his journey, jumping away from the Demon Earl. Crouching down, he grabbed Iron Hammer from his hilt, the touch resonating the innocence within the weapon strongly. He might not be an Exorcist, at least 'Bookman' wasn't, he could still use Iron Hammer to defend himself.

Slowly rising to his feet, the innocence flew throughout his body, seeping out and changing the atmosphere around him. The wind began to pick up once more and The Earl of the Millennium grabbed his top hat to keep it from flying as he watched in feigned interest. Twirling his umbrella, conveniently ignoring the cries of "I'm getting dizzy, Lero~!", he watched as white symbols appeared in the air encircling the boy who twirled his hammer overhead. Each flashed a different color entirely as the symbols passed his face before turning white once more.

The hammer seemed to extended with each twirl as he cycled the through the symbols. One stopped abruptly in front of him, flames spewing out of the reddened seal.

'_Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!'_

Slamming Iron Hammer forward, it collided with the 'stamp', heat immediately flaring on his face. Flames danced with a ferocity as they hastily protruded forward with the appearance much like a snake, slithering its body around Lavi's hissing at The Earl as it continued to seep from the seal, growing in length.

It surged towards The Earl, flames licking away the grass in its path. It let out an enraged his, opening its mouth to engulf the demon but it only came close to a small button on his tailcoat before the man opened the umbrella, blocking the attack and keeping himself from harm's way.

"Oho~. So you're the stamp boy who was killing my precious Akuma. You also managed to dirty up my tailcoat and burn my little Lero."

"I don't give a damn about your umbrella or you for that matter! You have no business with me!"

"So _naughty_. Is that any kind of way to treat your partner?"

"There's no way in hell I'd work with you!" Lavi growled out as he summoned the flame snake once more. The snake was again dismissed as it was the first time and The Earl shook his head at the youth, wagging his finger disapprovingly.

"Tsk, tsk. It's a good thing we're on earth huh? Something tells me you didn't read your dossier. You are a very naughty boy indeed. This negligence and attitude will have to be properly handled later~." The Earl chortled to himself in anticipation as the scolded the boy below him.

Lavi looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

'_No that can't be right..' _He quickly snatched the slightly crumpled paper from out his pants pocket, thoroughly reading the contents.

'_Name... Age..Personality...Obje_c_tive..secure information regarding the Noah Family during the present war.' _Dumbfounded, he reread the objective and looked back at The Earl a grim look gracing his features as the demon simply waved.

'_This doesn't make sense..What's my real purpose Old Man..what are you trying to achieve?'_

With a frustrated sigh, Lavi twirled his hammer curtly before tapping it on the ground twice shrinking it back to its original size. With a scowl his crossed his arms and watched as The Earl of the Millennium descended back to the ground, kicking his feet along the way. Once landed, he closed Lero and mimicked Lavi's action of tapping the ground, a door erupting soon after. The door was shaped like a crown, a maroon plush fabric decorate the door itself with jewels of various sorts encrusted the outline. The door opened, showing the nothing but giving Lavi an uneasy feeling about it. He'd only seen this door one other time and that's when Road first appeared.

The Earl dramatically shivered as he pulled his tailcoat closer to his body and bounced on his feet.

"Now that you're up to date, let's continue this elsewhere shall we? I'm feeling a bit chilly~"

The Earl gestured Lavi to walk through after the boy re-strapped Iron Hammer to his thigh with the demon following close, the door closing promptly once they both stepped foot into the abyss.

X.X.X

"And here we are!"

The regal door open and Lavi stood facing a Victorian-style castle. There wasn't a single straight pillar throughout the exterior; there wasn't a single pillar that wasn't curved or looped in some way. The castle was as black as night itself and it seemed to be afloat. The shrubbery were all encircling the place and shifted positions that reminded Lavi like a counterclockwise watch. The shrubs were all designed in various forms of level one Akuma or a skeleton or some human greatly deformed. Looking up, he noted the sky was various shades of purple lacking everything but reddened crescent moon that seemed to make everything seem even more daunting than it already was as they bathed in its bloodied hue. Being in this other dimensional place, the atmosphere was stagnant and foreboding. Lavi could feel the chill that ran down his body as he eyeballed the exterior of his new surroundings.

He absently clutched his suitcase a bit tighter as he watched The Earl skip past him, creating a blackened crooked path as he made his way to the double wooden doors. Lavi followed suit in a calmer fashion, choosing to ignore the hiss that came from the ground with each step he took. The Earl knocked happily upon the metal-ringed handle that was held with a skull that had flakes of which Lavi hoped wasn't dried blood.

With a loud creak, the door opened itself and The Earl of the Millennium eagerly hopped inside, poking his head out a moment later urging Lavi to enter a small jerk of the engorged head.

"I'm home my wonderful family! I'm sorry I missed dinner~!"

A shrill squeal was heard as Lavi entered the housing, that feeling of foreboding becoming more prominent. He only had a moment to vaguely note the gaudy and caricaturized interior of the building before he heard rapid footsteps echoing one of the various corridors. There was a flash of blue that collided with The Earl. The Earl was laughing as he tossed a overly excited petite girl with spiky blue hair into the air and back into his arms.

"Hello my darling Road. I'm so sorry I missed dinner. I had to pick something up."

"Dinner wasn't as fun without you! Mostly everyone left for the day and it was just Uncle Tyki an Papa to play with. But is this 'something' the reason why you destroyed all the Akuma I sent?" The girl inquired as she 'playfully' squeezed and pulled on the larger man's nose.

"Of course. I wanted to surprise you and you know I don't like being spied on~." The response was nasally to which the girl laughed at. Looking around The Earl, Road searched for the surprise mentioned. Golden eyes honed in on Lavi, narrowing dangerously and the playful aura was gone in an instant. Tilting her head slightly to the Noah family's leader, her eyes stayed on Lavi as she spoke with a voice to match her stare.

"Earl? Why is there an _Exorcist _in our home?" Lavi stared at her evenly but the chill creep its way once more. The Earl simply laughed at her tone and pat her on the back.

"That's the surprise! I managed to get us a pet! I figured we could use one to live up the place with both Skinn and Jasdevi gone. You're familiar with this one aren't you?"

Road hopped out of the man's embrace and silently made her way up to Lavi, eyeing him up and down before realization dawned on her.

"Oh! You're the Baby Bookman! Isn't your name Levi or something? How's your mind holding up, _Levi_?" The girl asked in mock interest as her smile turned slightly sadistic as the memory. Lavi ignored her last question as he looked down at the girl.

"Actually, the name's _Bookman_. My records told me you had two deaths in the family and nearly lost your beloved uncle by _Exorcists_. Tell me, how are you holding up?" He asked in the same feigned interest, slightly smirking as her smile turned into a scowl. A tsk was heard as The Earl walked over to the pair and rested his hand on Road's head.

"That pet of ours is a naughty one isn't he? Seeing as he'll be staying with us for a while, why don't you do the honors breaking him in?" The smile on The Earl of the Millennium's grow to demonic proportions as Road's eyes gleamed with the same intensity as they both stared at Lavi. Licking her lips, Road grabbed Lavi's hand forcefully.

"Why I'd love to! I might even get Papa and Uncle Tyki to help!"

"Excellent! Afterwards, I'll discuss with the family at the table about our new pet's purpose of being here."

Snatching Lero as she passed, the girl skipped happily down the corridor with Lavi being pulled behind.

X.X.X

"Dammit! Don't move a muscle! They'll be here very soon and then we can punish you properly, _Bookman_." The girl watched idly as hot blue wax was poured down Lavi's chest, taking in every time his breath hitched or his body flinched from the pain. His shirt was discarded completely, torn from the sharper end of the candle she held in her hand. Seeing as he's wrists were impaled from two other candles the girl summons, he eyed the room he was currently staying in refusing to stare at the blood he felt leaving his body. It was bare. The only thing that resided in the room was a dingy mattress with a single pillow and a deep blue comforter. The room was void of any windows an the room itself seemed to only lock from the outside. If he had to guess, Lavi assumed that this was his room for the time being.

Road growled in frustration as she impatiently tapped the soles of her black Mary Jane shoes, lightly carving random lines into Lavi's chest watching the blood begin to trickle down as she clenched the blue candle in her hand.

"Ugh! Where are they?! I told them to be here five minutes ago!" The girl carved a little deeper and Lavi grunted in response. Letting his head hit the back wall, he refused to allow the anxiety within him stir greater than it already was as he heard the tearing of his flesh from the candle's sharp edge.

'_The longer, the better.' _He thought but it seemed the door opened at the thought was processed. Two males dressed similarly entered the room. One had a top hat and smoked that exhaled out his nose from the cigarette that rested between his lips. That one Lavi knew as Tyki Mikk. The other had no top hat but instead a monocle which was adjusted approximately three times since the male entered. Lavi didn't know that particular Noah but judging from the way he looked at Road so endearingly, he must be 'Papa'.

Road huffed and stormed her way over to the pair, kicking Tyki in the shin and wrapping her arms around her father's waist cheek flush against the man's chest.

"It's been six minutes now! What the hell took you so long?!"

"Aww Road, you're so cute when you're angry~!"

"..Brat. Your father and I were discussing plans for his country, Anything you want to do can obviously wait."

"You're such a huge meanie Tyki! Just when I found a game for all of us to play too!"

"What game is it this time?" A sigh escaped the uncle's lips as he looked at Road before glancing over to where Lavi was, taking in the fact that the boy was shirtless and bleeding. His golden eyes slightly darkened at the sight before frowning, looking over at Road.

"Why is there an Exorcist here?"

"The Earl said he was our new pet! I get to break him in so I figured you'd want to help! Too bad he isn't as cute as Allen." Walking over, the girl stopped in front of Lavi, pink tongue poking through slate lips as they licked up a trail of of blood and wax. Making sure her tongue stuck inside one of the wound she made the entire trail, she smirked at the hiss that entered her ears and kissed Lavi on the lips. All he could taste was metallic and something similar to sugar as Road's mouth left his own, lips stained with his own blood. Looking over he should at her relatives, she licked her lips and giggled.

"Still tastes just as sweet though. Who wants to help me? It'll be fun. As long as I don't kill him, I'm sure The Earl won't mind."

"I'll sit this one out. I'll enjoy from the sidelines." Her father chuckled and shook his head leaning against the door. Tyki on the other hand dropped his top hat and undid a the cuffs of his tailcoat.

"I'll entertain the thought for now."

Golden eyes bore into Lavi's emerald one as he glared at all three, fighting the drowsiness he was starting to feel from the lack of blood. Road snapped her fingers and the room was transformed. It turned into a demented little girl's room. A doll house was scorched completely. Paintings were blackened with shattered glass. Porcelain dolls were scattered throughout the floor were cracked with missing components to their faces or faces burned entirely. All looking directly at Lavi, he looked up at the sound of Road's laughter.

"Well _Bookman_, ready to play?"

The two candles were ripped from Lavi's wrists with a sickening squish, blood pouring from the newly open wounds as he fell to the ground. Propping himself up on his elbows, the youth could see that the entire room had gone black and the only light belonged to candles that continued to appear in mid-air one by one. While is was still dark, the light did illuminate two faces whose Cheshire like grins that were grotesquely stretched across each face were amplified by the sadistic gleams that danced with the candles' flames.

* * *

**_A/N: Pretty crazy huh? Shit is hitting the fan for Lavi! I have a million ways to torture the boy in the next chapter. Maybe I should be born a Noah you know? I could see it happening. But since you're down here, you'll review right? Don't you want chapter three to come to you early? It is finished after all, I'm just saying... That and I would really like to hear the thoughts of my baby pandas so review and see you soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so sorry my little ones! Life in the form of college dragged me away last week and denied me to update. As an eternal sorry, I'll post twice this week! Don't you worry, you'll forgive your panda mama won't you? Awww, I knew you would!**_

_**On the more positive, wow! As of two weeks ago, 100 of you viewed my whittle which I like to thank so much! Some of you also visited which I like to think as the views saw my house and kept going while the visitors broke in and stole the Fruity Pebbles. I also gained a mini panda army of children. 4 and going strong! Thanks, loves! I'm glad I'm your favorite! You know you love that one time we stole all the bamboo and rode on top of wolves into the night. And that one reviewer, I see you baby! Thanks for being the first! You are a brave panda!**_

_**Btw: If you grab your wrist and feel that squish below the bone, that's where the hole is. You're welcome!**_

_**Btw, btw: Does Road remind you of that psycho doctor from Deadman Wonderland? Same here! And be warned, lots of blood, bones and cannibalism.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Edit: I ran through and made the spelling errors, my excitement to get this to you overlooked the spelling. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad! *bows in shame* Forgive me, my wise bamboo-munching children.**_

* * *

Lavi grunted as he managed to push himself off the ground, squatting as he leaned against the lower half of the blood-stained wall for support. Blood smeared along the ground, dripping into darkened pants, palms upturned as a sole eye surveyed the damage. Lavi found himself looking directly onto his pants from the wound, tendons severed in crude fashions. White shyly peeked through both ends of the nearly perfect circle with a mixture of red and purple dancing across the bone and exiting through the opening with a quiet splash onto his pants. Slowly rotating his wrists, it was mentally noted that the puncture wound was larger by his palm than the one created by the back of his hand. It was also noted that the wound was between his radical and ulna bone so nothing appeared to be broken.

His left wrist was grabbed roughly and yanked from initial sight. Looking at it's new location, ash-colored fingers encircled the ulna bone, cracked black nail polish clearly visible. Smirking at the low hiss that escaped his mouth, Road raised the wrist up to inspect the damage herself. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she glared at the hole.

"Damn, miss your bone by that much. So much for the disadvantage. Still," She eyed Lavi closely as she brought the wound to her lip instinctively gliding her tongue them before continuing. "Pretty isn't it?" Whispering the hole more than Lavi, she licked the bone momentarily wiping it clean of blood and wax. Two blackened nails swiftly scraped some of the meat that resided on the bone and plopped it on top of her tongue. Snatching his wrist away, Lavi's nose scrunched up from the dull pain he felt from the attack and in disgust as he watched the small heap swirled in purple and red disappear between her lips. Licking her fingers clean, Road tapped her hummed to herself.

"You don't taste as sweet as Allen. A shame that we couldn't take him instead. But, the noises you make does things for a girl, you know?" She asked in a low whisper, lifting her navy-colored school skirt to show pink and blue striped panties slightly dampened.

Lavi looked away, face slightly darkened in hue muttering 'psychotic bitch' under his breath. Looking around at the other Noah, the Representation of Pleasure was fixated on Lavi and the way blood slipped down his wrist smirking at every wince and hiss Lavi made. The Representation of Desire eyes darted from Road to Lavi, legs crossed after the girl had flashed the Bookman. Either way, Lavi was growing more uncomfortable by the second. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to the only female in the group.

"What the hell is this game supposed to be? Get it over with already." He wanted nothing more than start this 'game' before he started to grow weaker. He couldn't help but wonder if this was any idea as to what Allen had to endure the first time the young, British boy met Road.

Huffing, the girl pouted, letting her skirt drop to its natural state. Walking over to her uncle, she turned around and slammed her back against his chest. "Fine. Be that way." She mumbled as she ignored the huff of annoyance that calm from the man behind her.

More candles began to illuminate the room as the girl, leaned off her uncle and twirled around the two gentlemen in front of her, hands extending to Lavi.

"This is our new pet The Earl brought in. I was asked to break him in so what better way than to play a game?!" She clapped her hands together and the candles began to angle themselves in Lavi's direction, sharp ends illuminated by each other's light.

"I'll throw my candles and all his has to do is hop around dodging them all. I really don't need help with him after all from the looks of it. If he survives the ten minutes, I'll leave him alone and he can have my dessert for the next two weeks. Sound good?" She turned her head to look at Lavi as she plucked the closest candle to her, twirling it between her fingers completely unfazed by the burning wax that dripped between down her hand.

"For having the least amount of punctures, I get cake and sundaes for two weeks?" Lavi asked in disbelief while he fully propped himself against the wall. An enlarged golden pocket watch fell from the sky, dangling from its chain as each tick resonated from the room. Road grabbed Lero and sat on him, plucking his head as a silent command. The pumpkin shuttered at the contact of the girl's undergarments but made no sound as he hovered five feet off the ground, stopping when he was plucked again.

"Yup. Ready?" Candles darted at the boy, Road's hair whipping around her in the process.

'_So much for"go"..' _Lavi thought as he jumped off the wall, ducking from the four that imbedded themselves in the spot he once stood. More flew in his direction and he grunted when one flew past and cut deep into his shoulder, blood leaking down his chest.

It had to have been at least five minutes of dodging and hopping when the ticking stopped. With the wave of her hand, the candles halted in place. Scowling, Road turned her attention to her uncle.

"Tyki, use your Teez on the candles!" The girl commanded as she stared at her uncle, who was busy watching the redhead hop around.

"What now?" He asked as he looked at his irritable niece. Annoyed that he wasn't paying attention, Road hopped off of Lero and walked up to the man yanking on his dress shirt.

"Use. Your. Teez. Tyki!" She yanked on each syllable until the shirt became untucked from the mishandling. Tyki's eye twitched from the assault but looked down at his niece, hands placed inside of the pockets of his black slacks.

"Thought you could handle it yourself? You don't need anyone. Remember?"

"But it's boring! He's dodging damn near all of them!"

"Language, Roro~."

"Shut it, Papa!"

"She's so cute when she's upset~!"

"Road, won't using my Teeze, give him the ability to dodge even more candles?"

"Use your Teez on my candles! We can decide which ones touch him! Come _on_!" Road whined as she get on the tips of her toes, leaning on her uncle's chest with her chin while she continued to pull on the shirt.

The male rolled his eyes at the whining but pulled his hands from his pockets, palms extended outward. A black butterfly seeped out of his skin in each palm, flapping its wings twice before taking flight, fluttering around their master. Soon one after the other butterflies flew all around the Noah before flying to perch themselves on different candles. Happy with the coöperation, she let go of the abused shirt and blew her uncle a kiss, who in turn simply waved it off. She sauntered her way back over to Lero and the same ritual commenced. Turning her attention back to Lavi, she smiled at his hunched over frame, seeing how the fatigue and blood loss was getting to him.

"Sorry about that. I had to make the game more fun! At least for me..still seems like you're winning though. Road narrowed her eyes slightly at the sole purple candle that was an inch deep in between the redhead's ribcage; the rest seemed to be dodged or discarded completely. Snapping her fingers, the clock's ticking resonated within everyone once more, four minutes remaining. With another snap, the candles continued their assault, now adorned with Tyki's Teez.

'_If memory serves me correctly, and it usually does, the Noah of Pleasure is able to 'choose' what objects pass through other objects minus Innocence. I doubt he'll let the candles pass through me so I'll just have to dodge them anyway..but shit. I can't keep this up for much longer.' _He thought bitterly as he eyed the clock, momentarily gaining a boost of confidence when he noted that is was only four minutes left.

Ignoring the dizzy haze that wanted to take over, Lavi continued to dodge and roll from the candles, careful not to upset his injuries more than he had to. Candles seemed to increase in speed as he continued to dodge them but still getting a graze across his skin, grunting when his thigh was sliced instead of impaled. He managed to see how Road would glower each time he successfully dodge a candle and he couldn't help but smirk, winking in her direction.

The clock was suddenly stopped once more, freezing a little before the after two minute mark. 2:42 if he had to be exact. Storming over to her father, she growled and stomped her feet.

"Papa! He won't let me touch him!" She whined once more, gripping both arms of the chair the man was sitting in. Upset that her dessert was in jeopardy she pouted and the elder chuckled at her, uncrossing his legs so his little girl could plop into his lap. Road accepted the invitation and smirked at the low hiss she heard from her father as she sat right in front of the bulge in his pants but pretending to be oblivious to it. Her father patted her head in an attempt to console her as he leaned back into the chair.

"Well honey you did say all he had to do was dodge."

"I was being fucking nice and he still called me a bitch for it!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration, angry that her dessert was quickly slipping through her fingers. Sheril's eyes went straight to Lavi's, completely ignoring the two slip ups Road had, all signs of a cheerful demeanor gone. Lavi, who was taking the time to catch his breath, stared at the pair with an eye.

'_Shit..didn't think she heard that.' _He thought as he ripped the candle from his side, throwing it behind him. "You're just mad I'm winning this shitty game!" He shouted as he dodged yet another candle that flew in his direction.

"See Papa? So mean!" She cried out as lifted her legs together, letting the skirt rise up her thighs, hugging her 'father' as she faked a sniffle. Road laid her head on her father's shoulder, watching it rise and fall more frequently while his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. The man said nothing as he raised the hand that wasn't on Road's head, fingers twitching in a twisted form of dance in the air. Lavi felt his body begin to constrict; his arms were straightened as his legs did the same, sticking close together. Lavi tried to fight it but immediately stopped as his wrists begin to slit from above his wound. Luckily, he stopped before blood could be drawn.

Seeing that the boy was in his own version of a mock crucification, Sheril smiled beaming at his daughter, the cheerful demeanor arrived as quickly as it left.

"There Roro-poo~. You should be fine now." The man reveled in the squeal he heard from her and the arms that tightened around his neck. He had to place a finger on his monocle to keep it from falling off.

"Thank you Papa! You're the best! So much better than Uncle Tyki!" The girl giggled happily as she hopped off her father, purposely ignoring the displeased look from her uncle. Jumping up, she climbed back onto Lero, grabbing a flamed candle from the sky. Snapping her fingers for the third time, the clock ticked to the girl's used to be a nightmarish version of dodgeball turned into a hellish version of darts as the girl closed one eye, tapping the candle. She squealed and squeezed her legs together as she heard the sound of the candle piercing flesh. Lavi's eye bulged as it pierced his bicep, another flying to the center of his stomach. Toned abdominal muscles flexed feverishly in an attempt to push the foreign weapon out of his body. Blood stained his teeth as he spit up some blood, body flinching from each assault.

He saw the delight and the way Road bite her bottom lip as she looked at him made his stomach churn in more ways than one.

'_Dammit..this is it then.'_ He thought as the visible eye grew heavily lidded. He knew he reached his limits, between the blood, fatigue, and the traveling he did earlier, he couldn't fight his conscious any more. Before his head dropped, he saw the sharpened tip of a candle near his face.

X.X.X

"The hell you do that for?!" Road yelled at the top of her lungs, crossing her arms as she glared daggers into her uncle. Tyki walked past his niece, keeping his silence, and walked over to the candle behind Lavi's head, letting the Teez that rested there flutter onto his neck, sinking into his skin as it vanished completely. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his black slacks while the other hand yanked out the candle from the wall. Tapping his thigh, he waited for a cigarette to slightly slide out, gently biting it between his teeth and stuck the rest of the pack in its resident home. Tilting the candle, he used the flame to ignite the end of the fag, then pointed it to the clock to use it as directional assistance for the girl.

"Your time is up. You're lucky I was paying attention to the clock." He exhaled the smoke through his nose as he glanced at the unconscious redhead. His chest was a plethora of reds, blues, and purples. Wax dripped down his chest, the trail quickly hardening in its wake. The Pleasure Noah counted five candles sticking out of the boy; one in each forearm, one above the waistband of his pants, one dangling from his palm, and one snagged into the skin of his bicep. They all, minus the one in his waistband and left forearm, didn't look too deep.

Frankly, he was surprised the boy dealt with so much. What surprised him more was the faint rising of his chest. Gold eyes trailed up to the miniscule puncture wound above the visible eye. Had Tyki not interfered, he knew the candle would be have shot straight through, burning his skull from the inside out. The most shocking of all, was his assistance. After all before the boy was a 'pet', he was and still is an Exorcist. Road and her father silently regarded Tyki before his brother broke the momentary silence.

"You know you didn't have to stop Road, Tyki. What's one Exorcist? After all, it's not everyday they drop on our front door." Tyki met his eyes evenly before shrugging.

"Seeing as Road said I was involved, I'd rather not face The Earl should he find out if his new toy is died." Smoke escaping as he spoke, the male tapped the burnt ends of his cigarette, before inhaling its contents, letting it sink in, and blowing it out of his mouth to turn his attention to his niece.

"It's your mess, clean it up. He needs to be alive for breakfast."

The girl frowned at the order, stalking over after a few moments with a grumble. Black heeled shoes were sprinkled with red as the anger faded as easily as it came with each hop into a miniature puddle and made her to the boy.

Grabbing a nearby candle on the ground, she squatted in front of the boy drawing on his chest with the blood that sat there. When she was done, she scanned the smaller wounds and began to sear off the holes and gashes on the Bookman, completely forgoing the disinfecting process. Tyki said nothing but walk towards the exit, grabbing his top hat on the way out.

"No breaking his mind. I'm sure he needs to be understandable for tomorrow." Tucking his dress shirt in and casually throwing on his jacket, he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"No breaking his mind" Road mocked as she pulled out the candles and chucked them behind her as she heard her uncle's footsteps fade. Her eyes gleamed at the small trickling of blood from the open wounds as she continued to cauterised the smaller puncture wounds.

"He didn't say anything about his dreams." She snickered again leaning over to kiss Lavi's forehead. A small stigmata appeared briefly before fading. Standing up she nodded her head in approval at her work. Lavi was in no way fixed; the smallest wounds were dealt with being sealed with blue wax, but he would survive the night. Standing up, she made her way over to her father.

"Come on Papa. I want some ice cream before bed." Pulling her father, she hummed happily at the thought of the frozen treat. Beckoning Lero to follow, she snapped her fingers and the room morphed back to normal as the umbrella flew up to the girl. Her father, allowed himself to be pulled as the drew closer to the room's exit. Looking over her shoulder, Road eyed the redhead one last time.

"Sweet dreams, _Bookman._" Throwing her head back, she cackled letting the door shut behind her.

X.X.X

Voices.

That's all he could hear. Everything was pitch black but the voices were clear. Pained moans and pleas rang in his ears like a bell tolling. No matter where he looked, darkness was his only vision. Taking a step forward, the moans increased.

"_Help me.."_

"_Why…?"_

"_Don't do this.."_

"_How could you..?" _

"..Hello?"

A shriek was heard in response on top of the moans he already heard. His breathing hitched at the noise and his step halted. Lavi could feel a droplet of sweat on the back of his neck as a spotlight appeared in the center of the unknown area. His feet began to move towards the light, each step accompanied by a noise.

A splash.

Then, a squelch.

A _crunch. _

Each rang louder and louder, morphing with the moans and pleas to create a demonic symphony of unknown horrors.

Then, it stopped.

Lavi's hand raised itself over his visible eye to shield it from the blaring light. Even from the new vantage point, everything seemed enshrouded in darkness. Droplets hit his face as Lavi continued to survey the area. After a third drop, he swiped at his cheek with an annoyed grunt, frustrated that he was in a void it seemed and couldn't tell anything but the noises.

Lifting up his hand to see the what he touched, the emerald eye widened as he felt in horror as bloodstained fingers dripped on the floor. Quickly lifting the other hand, he saw that it mimicked each other in appearance.

'_This could be one of Road's tricks.' _ He thought to himself as he felt his heart try to calm down, closing his eye as he took a deep breath. Opening it a few minutes later, he noticed the path in front of him was illuminated. Ignoring the red splotches on the ground, boots pounded on the ground venturing forward as the path intended. Lavi continuously wiped his hands on his pants, but the blood never seemed to come off.

The moans were slowly picking up again as Lavi ventured further into the abyss until he was faced with a figure's back surrounded by black curtains and a camera. The face was obscured by the black cloth it hid under, ghastly hands sticking out to adjust the lens and hold the trigger.

"Hey, do you know where I am?" Lavi inquired as he cautiously tapped the thing's shoulder.

_Flash._

"You're late. Hurry up and get in front." The baritone voice that came from the camera commanded, fingers stilling their movement to point ahead. Lavi raised an eyebrow, walking forward to see what he was 'ate' for.

Around the corner, he saw multiple Noah standing together, body language stiff and elegant. They nearly resembled marble statues. Four he knew; Road, Tyki, Road's father, and The Earl himself. The other seven he had no idea. Road was wearing a poofed pale blue dress adorned with black ribbons and the other has the same theme going on. Tyki wore a pale blue rose, Sheril had a ribbon tied around his neck and The Earl even wore a tail coat in the same hue. There was another female even who wore a suit tailored in the same collar. The family looked like a cohesive unit.

The family stared at the camera, each with stoic expressions on their faces minus The Earl of the Millenium.

_Flash_.

Road quickly hopped off her platform, lifting the ends of her dress to greet him. Small, pale blue heels clanked across the ground as she closed the distance between them. When she got close enough, she plucked Lavi's nose.

"Bad Bunny! Late for a family photo? And in your honor? Shame on you!" Road scolded as a black gloved hand in front of his face. Honing it in his sights, he noted that it was speckled with red. Trailing his eyes downward, he noticed the dress and shoes were speckled with the same crimson that adorned his hands. Looking around more closely, the family was all splattering in that bright red hue like he was.

'_What..did I __**do**_?' Lavi's heart began to sink and dread quickly filled its place and throughout his being.

Road pulled him along with the family, having him stand in front of her platform positioning him so she could place her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about matching. You're the pet after all. Now, I want you to look past the curtains and _smile._" Her index finger pointed past his nose and Lavi followed it with his eye towards the curtains he was directed to look at. The curtains in question slowly pulled themselves apart, exposing the contents behind it. Bodies were littered everywhere, going beyond the sight of his eye. Red footprints could be seen leading up to the shoot, a caved in ribcage, and a flattened heart was also visible from the path.

What made him sick was the silver he saw glinting throughout the darkness, the white and black trench coats, and the pristine white lab coats. The moans could still be heard from a few and Lavi couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

A female whose legs were dislocated and realigned by her skull.

Glasses imbedded to the wearer's eyeballs with missing fingers.

A man completely dismembered from the waist down, instestines wrapped around him like a scarf.

Looking back down at his own hands, Lavi felt extremely sick.

"Oh! Before I forget, hold this." An object was forced into his hand, a handle. Gripping it, it felt like a _sword's_ handle. Gulping, Lavi brought it up to eye level and nearly unleashed the contents of his stomach. It was indeed a sword..or less of a fraction of what it used to be. The sword's blade was broken to three inches above the hilt and it was crudely painted orange along with the red stained on the blade. The hilt was painted in the same fashion, but in a vibrant green instead of orange. His knew this sword too well.

Mugen..

"Say cheese, Bun Bun. Oh and _welcome to the family_." The girl whispered as she held her face next to Lavi's grinning to the camera as she felt him shake almost violently, eye glued to the sword.

_Flash._

* * *

**_Am I the only one who thinks Sheril has some serious Road obsession. He screamed that way to me so I screamed back. Go on and review on this juicy tale, you know Lavi may not wake up~_**

**_And don't you worry, The Earl will shed some light on the situation and Lavi will have a little breathing room, I mean it's just weird for me for the Noah to just be like "An Exorcist? Welcome!" So, he had to go through part one of the 'inductory phase'. For now, our beloved Bookman Jr. (Junior's all grown up!) can rest up. No fun if he's dead! But yeah, Being apart of the Noah Family won't be all fun and rainbows._**


End file.
